


Prologue (Love Bites) - The Beginning of the End.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: Love Bites - A Zombie!Jim x Zombie Hunter!Dimitri AU. [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Series: Love Bites - A Zombie!Jim x Zombie Hunter!Dimitri AU. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032150
Kudos: 2





	Prologue (Love Bites) - The Beginning of the End.

"Hey, where are we at with the experiment?"

"About halfway there, sir," a low chuckle, "but she's being rather feisty."

"And what did I say to do with the ones who resist?"

"...Kill them immediately?"

"Yes, otherwise...?"

"..."

" _Otherwise_?"

"We'd be next."

A sigh. "You know, you're my best worker, so it'd be a real shame if you were next. Now..."

The worker is handed a knife, and they look up at their boss, gulping down a lump in their throat.

"You know what to do. Do it."

They give a curt, stiff nod, and they enter the experimentation room. The screams would be nothing short of horrifying to anyone who didn't work at the facility, but these people are used to it.

After all, they have killed a hundred resistors before this, so this is like clockwork.

The worker exits the experimentation room, then pushes the blood-soaked knife back into their boss's hand.

The boss smiles. "Good. You know, I'm gonna go ahead and give you the rest of the day off. Go home, get some sleep. But I do expect you back here at eight sharp tomorrow morning."

Giving another curt nod, the worker turns and walks hurriedly out of the room, then rushes toward a trash can to empty his stomach contents.

'God,' they think, 'please don't let this happen anytime soon...'


End file.
